1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for insufflating gas into a mass of molten metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally employed pocket blocks having frusto-conical openings therethrough in which frusto-conical plugs having similarly shaped metal shells thereabout are positioned so as to form an annular passageway upwardly through the opening in the pocket block. Such constructions are shown in the following LaBate-Insul Company U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,179, 4,483,520, 4,538,795, 4,632,367, 4,687,184, 4,725,047, and 4,840,356.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,066 to Grabner illustrates a version of the conventional pocket block and plug apparatus.
LaBate-Insul Company Patents 4,836,433 and 4,858,894 disclose pocket blocks and/or their equivalents in which gas conducting passageways are directly formed and U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,975 to Buhrmann, et al. discloses a gas transmitting wall element in which a refractory brick is provided with a plurality of longitudinally extending grooves in the vertical sides thereof and encased in a metal box so that the grooves define passageways on the outer surfaces of the brick.
The present invention comprises a pocket block having a superior arrangement of interconnecting small gas conveying passageways formed therein by a novel method resulting in an unusually efficient pattern of upwardly and horizontally extending passageways individually capable of producing small jets and bubbles of pressurized gas in a bath of molten metal, the passageways being so formed provide for equalization of the gas pressure over the block's top and side surfaces diminishing uneven erosion of the block, thus enhancing its performance and usual life.